


Runaway

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friendship, tyler's teenie daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Runaway

"...and tell your friend to take better care of that kid!" "Of course, officer, I will, thank you so much!" Exhausted Josh closed the front door of his appartment and leaned against it, bracing to face the human force of nature waiting in his living room. Pushing himself off the cold surface he walked into the room then, pulling his phone out and giving the skinny fourteen year old on the couch beside him a serious glance while he speed dialed his best friend. Ella didn't catch his gaze but let her head hang low, appearing smaller then she was, given her fathers long slanky stature. Tyler took up after the second ring but didn't bother to give a hello, started to ramble right away. 

"I'm on my way! Next bordable plane starts in about three hours. Don't let her out of sight for a single minute! I need to..." Feeling the last hours of late night interruption getting to his nerves Josh cut off his friend, sounding more unnerved as he wanted to. "Ty...don't get me wrong but maybe you coming over isn't the best idea right now! Whatever happened between the both of you...I guess there's a cause your fourteen year old kid crossing the country to get away from home." For a second there were silence, enough to let him know that the other would not give in but was bracing for annihilating speech. 

Josh knew Tyler were on a breaking point. Jenna, Ella, they all were. His friends had of course never expected their daughters puberty being easy. That it hit so early and hard had been surprising nontheless. That the singer acted like a sitting hen didn't made it any better. Withing month Ella Joseph, the smart, beautiful, well educated girl had turnd in to Ella, the little punk bitch. Being son of very restrictive parents Josh would have thought Tyler might have learned a thing or two about constrains. Like it outturned now he had failed miserably when it came down to gain trust instead of controlling his kid. 

"Joshua," the singer got on now, his voice shaking, and the older eyed the girl beside him, unsure if she could hear her fathers words, "I'm up for about 74 hours now. I searched every fucking street of this town, talked to dozen of other parents, filed at least three police reports and had to drive my mum to the emergency room because she collapsed. I lived through visions of my kid lying dead in some back alley, raped or beaten or god knows what, I called her like a million times and sent her thousands of messages. Nothing, Joshua, nothing is gonna stop me from taking that plane." 

Recognising tears forming in the girls eyes the drummer sighed and decided to put the time he got to a better use then argue with a father who had been out of his mind of fear. "You know what? Call me when you land, ok?" "I will. And Josh...please...don't let her dissapear again, ok?" "I won't." Ending the call and tossing his phone at the desk Josh leaned foreward and ran his hands over his face. Ella stayed dead silent beside him, her eyes still fixed on the ground, her whole face painted with guilt. Not knowing what to say the girl followed the drummer with her eyes as he got up and went to his fridge, pulled out two beer, sat down beside her again. 

Pointing at her bag he growled: "Wanna cadge me a cigarette?" Her head shooting up in surprise Ella faced him for the first time then, her steel blue eyes full of distrust. "How did you know?" Blewing out some air Josh scoffed then. "Oh, please, do you really think your dad can't smell it when you're smoking out of your window?" Gasping, but letting her shaky hand drop to her bag Ella pulled out a package and took two cigarettes and a lighter, handing him one. Inhaling and pressuring a caugh the drummer handed her a bottle then and wordlessly cheered before he took a swig on his own, gesturing her to do it like him. 

Obviously feeling uneasy about this the girl nervously sucked on her cigarette. "I didn't knew you smoke." "I don't. But I used to. And I don't drink. But I used to." Josh gave, reliefed to feel the tension between them brake a little. "Yeah, I forgot, you always where the cooler one of you two." the girl answered with a small smile that made her features looking so similar to her fathers. Sensing where this was going the drummer tried to be subtle, to perserve the feeling of being treated like an adult for her, knowing that exactly that was what he had lacked himself a lot as a kid her age. "True. But...your dad saved himself a lot of mistakes because he actually used his brain more then I did." 

Chuckling lightly on that Ella leaned back and took a cautious sip of the beer, scrunching her face on the bitter taste. "So, what happened?" Josh was eager to not let the conversation die once it started to flow. "How much do you know?" "Given the fact that you took a plane to come here I guess you know that I know a lot." "Of course you do, dad tells you everything." He got the litte pinnacle in her voice but didn't react to it. "Not about this one. Tyler knows about the cigarettes and that you had a drink or two with your friends after school." "Enough info for him to investigate my room." Wincing inwardly Josh nodded slowly. Damn, the singer should have known better. 

"And what did he find?" Leaning foreward, pulling a framed picture out of her bag Ella handed it to him. The drummer didn't even need to take a long look to understand. "Your boyfriend?" he asked, killing the cigarette he hadn't smoked in a cola can on the desk. The girl did the same, lightning another one in the process. Josh sighed. "And, how old is this boy ?" "22...nonono, wait!" Ella added quickly as she saw her uncles face fell. "He's really OK! He cares for me and he doesn't push me into anything!" "Let me guess, Tyler freaked big time." "He bans me from seeing Logan. He brings me to school and picks me up and keeps me home all the time. He talked to my teachers about it! I'm not allowed to have my phone, I'm not allowed to chat with my friends...he even read my journal!" 

"Yeah, that pretty much sounds like your dad..." Pulling her knees to her chest, slunging her arms around it Ella bit back a sob then, put couldn't hide her trembling. "He hates me, Josh! I'm a burden for him! All dad thinks about is how people would react if they knew that his little baby daughter isn't a little baby anymore. I can already see the headlines: 

Tyler Josephs daughter gone rogue!" that's what he told me. He cares for the opinion of others more then he cares about me." Tiredness and desperation got the best of the girl and she started to cry, tears drowning her bautiful blue orbs. Shifting on the couch, taking their both bottles and putting them on the desk Josh slung his arm around her then and pulled her in side hug. "Ella...I know you might not believe me right now, but that's just simply not true." Giving another sob the girl leaned her head on his shoulder, a signal that she listened.

"Tyler adores you, girl! You're his everything, there's not a single time I talk to him he doesn't tell me how proud he is of you and how much he loves you." "Then why does he never tell those things to me?" "Did you ever listen?" Josh gave her a moment to think before he got on. "He's worried about you, Ella. You're fourteen! You shouldn't drink and smoke and run off to partys in the middle of the night!" "Look who's talking!" Smiling on her sassyness, another thing she mirrored her father in well, the drummer got on. "Yap, I wasn't the nicest kid myself. But I was way older then you when I really started, Ella. I drank my first alcohol with seventeen, I started to smoke one year later." Streaking her arm a bit with his hand Josh tried to keep her awake a little, as long until he was sure she got the message.

"You're so young, babe, you got so much time left...don't make all that bad decissions at once! Give yourself time to take them, and more important the time to learn from them. That's all your dad wants, nothing more and nothing less. Tyler doesn't want to controll you or restrain you or destroy your life. He is new to all of this, just like you are. And he's making mistakes just like you are. Maybe it's about time each of you starts to actually listen to each other." Feeling her tears falling on his neck he pulled the girl closer, let her cry, waited for her breath to get even again. Defeated by her own mind and the long travel Ella felt herself drifting to sleep after a while, feeling more safe then she had in a long time. "He will be so mad when he gets here, right?" she whispered as she felt her uncle placing her down on the couch so her head was in his lap and she could rest properly. "Hm." playing with the girls coloured hair Josh smiled. "I don't think so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler didn't call as they had agreed. By time his plane arrived his temper had already cooled down and a mixture of all the emotions he had felt in the past two days had taken over. Somewhere between crying and laughing he decided that, as his friend hadn't called anymore, Josh and Ella would be pretty much asleep right then. So he took a cap to the drummers appartment and let himself in with a spare key. Undressing his shoes he walked to the livingroom, stopping in the doorframe, crossing his best friends gaze. "You're still up?" he whispered instead of a greeting, avoiding to look at his kid too much as he could not afford to brake down yet. "Waited for you." 

Slowly uncurling the girl from him, making sure she could not roll off the couch the drummer stood up then and walked over to his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder as he passed him by. "I don't need to tell you what an idiot you have been, right?" Shaking his head slightly Tyler sighed. "Nope." Turning to the side and smiling at the older he added a "Thank you!" with Josh redeemed with a light pat before he left the room. For a while Tyler just stood there and watched her sleep then. He could remember so vividly how she had lay there as a baby, as a little girl. Now, with the beginning picture of a grown woman right before him he felt fear thightening his chest. 

Quietly walking over to her he sat down beside the couch, on level of her face and let his fingers ran over her cheek like he had used to when she was younger. Nowadays she didn't even let him touch her in the slightest of ways and still Tyler didn't knew how to handle that. When she opened her eyes, looking back at him, he opened his mouth to apologize, to tell her he had been wrong but was silenced by the tears that ran over her face and the small "Daddy...I love you." she gave. 

Pulling her close they stayed there for hours, just holding each other, talking softly. Josh took a look at the scene from time to time, but eventually decided to go to sleep with a smile on his face. His work was done, it seemed.


End file.
